


Christmas Time, Idiocy and Crime

by inthedrift



Series: A Single Brain Cell Verse [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Christmas idiots, F/M, M/M, break in warning, minor violence to very minor characters, these boys just cant have one quiet peaceful christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/pseuds/inthedrift
Summary: Christmas should be a time of love, joy and relaxation.Yancy wanted a bloody refund if that truly was the case.
Relationships: Angela Hansen/Hercules Hansen, Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen, Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: A Single Brain Cell Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431817
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Christmas Time, Idiocy and Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farisya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY ONE AND ONLY @farisya
> 
> Hope this is a nice, cheery, present for you and you have a lovely Christmas

Christmas is supposed to be a relaxing time for many, a time to enjoy each others company and reflect on the year just past and the year to come. Yancy was tempted to argue that it was simply untrue. Relaxing and Christmas seemed as far apart from each other as possible in his mind. 

Their first Christmas as a three had been the most terrifying experience they’d ever encountered, and that included the army. Chuck somehow convinced them that going to the Hansen’s for Christmas would be a good idea. 

Nevermind that Herc was terrifying, Stacker was literally something out of a nightmare that Yancy had during basic and Angie, well Angie was indescribable. But for him and Raleigh, trapped in a house with them for a week, having to attempt to behave slightly normal? Well, he hadn’t held his breath. 

Turns out not only does Angie scare the living crap out of him but she’s silent as a ghost and apparently has really odd sleeping hours. It was nearly 3 am on Christmas morning when Yancy desperately needed to piss. 

By the time he’d managed to extract himself from the tangle of limbs from Raleigh wrapped around him like an octopus and Chuck smushed against his chest, legs entwined with his, it was a while after 3 am. 

So when Yancy finally made it to the bathroom, he was desperate enough that he didn’t turn the light on and forgot to shut the door. So when Angie decided this was a good time to sneak up behind him standing almost at his shoulder and ask in an altogether too loud voice, “Were you born in a barn?” 

The next morning before even presents were opened Chuck had asked why there was piss on the bathroom wall and Raleigh questioned everyone, well Chuck and Yancy as he quite liked his life, as to what the crying noise that he was sure he heard late last night. Chuck slept like the dead on a good night, never mind when his Uncle had been around the night prior and encouraged drunk monopoly, and Raleigh may have still been drunk but he swears he heard it. 

Angie, to Yancy’s eternal gratitude, didn’t breathe a word, but the look in Stacker’s eyes told him that he knew regardless. Herc however, was far too busy, trying to stop Raleigh and Chuck burning the kitchen to the ground in their attempt to make pancakes while severely hungover, to notice. 

~~~~~

Needless to say after the events of the previous year Yancy was looking forward to having a nice Christmas, in their own home, potentially with their mom being the only guest. Turns out she had other ideas and had already booked tickets to spend the whole festive period with Jazz. 

And then to add insult to injury, Herc and Angie had bought tickets to come and visit Chuck, Stacker was visiting Mako and Jake and therefore would not be joining, which was only slight relief. 

However, while their house was theirs, and Yancy loved it. They lived in, well the only way to put it really, a proper shit area. 

This point was emphasised on Christmas Eve, Herc and Angie should have been fast asleep in the spare bedroom, and yet Yancy was woken by loud screaming and the sound of smashing from downstairs. 

Raleigh had already shot awake before Yancy’s head had left the pillow, the army training never really leaving Raleigh. Chuck, on the other hand, was still drooling into the pillow, and it required Yancy actually shoving him off of the bed to get any response out of him at all. 

Raleigh was the first down the stairs, his boxers on backwards and inside out, Yancy following close behind in the joke pink and fluffy robe that Chuck had bought him for his birthday, and barely reached mid-thigh. 

The scene that greeted them was one that would stick with Yancy till the day he died. Herc’s hand was round the throat of a young man in a black ski mask and had him pinned to the nearest wall. 

Angie was wielding a wickedly sharp knife, against the other intruder. The blade was pressed against the man’s groin and the bloke was actually whimpering, blood pooling on the fabric of the idiot’s white sweats. 

Just as Yancy thought he was about to pass out from shock, a third intruder, barrelled through the already smashed open door and attempted to grab Angie from behind. Raleigh was moving to intervene, however before he could take a second step Angie had grabbed a second knife, Yancy still couldn’t figure out where she had pulled it from, and launched it in the attacker's direction. She hadn’t even looked away from the first man, and yet the knife had sunk into the second’s thigh, sending him crashing to the floor with no sign of movement any time soon. 

Raleigh had frozen, the look of panic evident on his face, while Yancy could feel the blood draining from his face and felt the increasing need to sit down. 

Chuck decided that now was the moment to make his entrance, strolling almost nonchalantly down the stairs, wearing one of Raleigh’s sweaters and a pair of Yancy’s pyjama bottoms. Taking in the scene before him Chuck simply shrugged and moved towards the kitchen to turn the kettle on. 

Angie looked up from the man she was currently millimetres from castrating, and said in possibly the calmest voice Yancy had ever heard, “Raleigh, darling, would you be a dear and call 911.” Raleigh simply nodded, and headed towards the kitchen after Chuck, hoping the younger man had brought his phone downstairs. 

Chuck seemed confused as to why Yancy had turned grey and was currently slumped over the breakfast counter, keeping one eye on the living room, or why Raleigh was currently speaking to the police dispatcher with a distinct quiver in his voice. 

By the time the police had arrived, Chuck had discovered that Raleigh didn’t deal well with a significant dose of fear at this time in the morning, and was currently clinging to him as if his life depended on it. 

“Rals, love, you’ve got to let go so I can pour this water.” Raleigh ignored him and snuggled deeper into his back. 

“Raleigh, I’m gonna burn one of us.” Again the older man ignored him, his grip just as strong. 

“Raleigh, for fuck's sake. If I get scalded on Christmas, there will never be sex ever again.” 

Chuck had reached the point where he began to realise that Raleigh wouldn’t be letting go any time soon without him intervening. He tried prying the older man’s hands off of his waist to no avail. 

“Raleigh, what the fuck, are you 12?!” 

Yancy chose that moment to pipe up from his spot in the corner of the kitchen, staying as far away as possible from Herc, Angie and the police officer currently questioning them. 

“He still does this to mom when he gets scared. This isn’t out of the ordinary.” Raleigh shot his older brother a glare, which promised pain and suffering the minute he was no longer clinging to Chuck like he was the only harbour in a storm. 

~~~~~

After their last two Christmasses, Yancy couldn’t have been more grateful to hear the Hansen’s were heading to Australia for the holidays and they would be free from the terror of them for at least one year. 

Raleigh had spoken to their mom and found out that she was more than happy to have them over along with Jazz. Chuck seemed less than thrilled by that, but Yancy was quick to remind him that he’d spent the last two holiday’s on the verge of a panic attack. 

Chuck decided that the way to get his own back for having to spend Christmas with the Lapierre/Becket women was not to argue but gift accordingly. 

And so everyone was greeted on Christmas morning with an extra present in the form of a plain black mug, not only the 4 people currently in his presence but his parents, Stacker and siblings as well. 

While there was nothing unusual or untoward about the gifts the boys were suitably worried as this was extremely short of Chuck’s normal antics. 

Their first clue that something was up was that Mako sent Raleigh a photo of her own black mug, shortly followed by Jake at which point the Becket’s began to get a little twitchy. 

The bigger concern was when Angie text asking if they had all received one. By this point, Yancy could practically see Chuck vibrating with excitement and Jazz looking tempted to smash hers to see if that revealed a trick. 

Dominique, however, being the voice of reason had taken the pile of mugs and gone to make some of her famous cocoa for all of them. It soon became apparent what Chuck had done as Raleigh let out a shriek of panic and came charging in from the kitchen. 

“You didn’t!” The anger on Raleigh’s face was nothing compared to the pure and utter glee on Chuck’s and Yancy was left to stare in awe between them waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Oh but I did, Ray.” 

Raleigh came wielding one of the mugs, careful not to spill any of the nectar inside but still furious with their boyfriend and brandished it at Yancy. Yancy took one look at the mug and had to fight not to choke on his own spit. 

Because there in printed, ceramic glory were his and Raleigh’s mugshots. 

~~~~~

Raleigh and Yancy’s anniversary was always something new, something different, something of a terrifyingly taboo subject with Chuck as if he ever found out what happened during it he thought he might have a heart attack. 

But this year took the proverbial cake. Even over the broken ankle, because Chuck wasn’t receiving a call from the hospital, oh no. No, he had a caller collect phone call from a police station three counties over. 

And there on the other end of the line is a rather sheepish Raleigh, explaining that they may or may not have been arrested for public nudity and would there be any way that Chuck could fix this little problem for them. 

Queue, 3 hours later, Chuck rolling up to the station, with an email signed by Commander Stacker Pentecost himself and the man in question on the phone waiting to convince the commanding officer to release the two men without so much as a caution. 

Chuck was not surprised, just embarrassed, to find the two men, in varying states of undress in the holding cell and looking for all the world like two school children that had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. 

When he eventually managed to get the two idiots home, he discovered that Raleigh had no less than 32 bruises littering his body and a large cut on his left ass cheek that may require stitches. Yancy had fared no better and appeared to have a full-bodied rash that looked to have been caused by poison ivy. 

Even after trying both men, for several hours, Chuck got no further in finding out what had occurred on their ‘hike’ and he eventually decided to let it go in favour of putting butterfly stitches along Raleigh’s ass. 

~~~~~

“You promised we’d never mention it again!” Yancy spat out from between clenched teeth, while Chuck merely grinned down at him. 

“Not mentioning it am I mate? Neither Stacks or I have ever breathed a word to anyone about this.” 

Raleigh looked like the vein in his forehead was about to explode with how hard his jaw was clenched and Yancy had to take a deep breath to keep from murdering the ginger. 

“You realise this means war right?” Raleigh eventually said, his eyes glinting menacingly at the youngest man. 

“Not following mate.” Chuck tried to maintain his air of nonchalance but the act was quickly slipping. 

“We have enough ammo on you, Chuck Hansen, to take you to the grave. Think we might start with those gorgeous ones from our anniversary this year. The ones with you tied up in those pretty panties, yeah?” 

Chuck’s face turned to one of panic and before Raleigh could even begin to double down on his threat Chuck was launching himself across the room and tackling Raleigh over the back of an armchair.

Yancy decided that, yeah this Christmas had to be the most relaxing one to date, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
